


the lion and the mouse

by ASKAsv



Series: abo military [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Beta/Omega, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Smut, and they are happy together, the good and bad kind, tho you will be happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASKAsv/pseuds/ASKAsv
Summary: A strong-willed beta enlists in the military, only to find out during boot camp that they’re an omega. They try to keep it hidden even when they get selected for an elite Special Forces unit. If you want to know if he does then you better read.





	the lion and the mouse

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing an A/B/O fic so please don’t kill me. Though I have done other fics so feel free to tear me a new one. Also in this world basically alphas run most shit (politicians, CEOs), betas are the grunts (manual labor, cashier register), and omegas are expected to have jobs that keep them at home or jobs that really don’t need strength (medial, educational) If you want visuals in terms of guns, then Adam has an M110A1, Harry had a Steyr AUG, and James has a P90.

Adam Moore thought he was as regular as you could get. His parents were betas, their parents were betas and so on and so on. He hated it though. He was going to do something with his life. At least that’s what he was telling himself when he walked into the US Army recruiter’s office. Adam was strong for a beta. He had always been athletic, and more of a leader them most betas were, and even some alphas, something that set him apart from other betas but he never noticed himself. His parents had hoped that maybe, just maybe they had an alpha son, but by 18 he hadn’t presented as either an alpha or an omega. This meant he was fulfilling his family legacy of being mediocre. As he stepped up to the recruiter’s desk the tall strong looking alpha said: “Well son, you looking to join up?” Adam cleared his throat and said, “Yes sir.” In as determined a voice as he could. “Well, then I’ve got some forms to sign before we begin. Ok first off, age?” Adam answered without a second’s hesitation “18.” The recruiter quickly wrote filled in an age box on the form. “Ok now, second gender?” Adam hesitated for a few seconds before saying “Beta”. The recruiter looked up in surprise before writing B in another box on the form. “Ok, just a few more and we’ll take a look at duty assignments”.  
A month later Adam found himself in a bus filled with a bunch of Alphas. He was sitting with the only other beta on the bus near the back. “Hi. I’m Harry.” The other beta said. “Uh hi, name’s Adam.” He said looking away so as to cut off any more conversation. The talkative beta didn’t seem to pick up the hint however and kept talking. “You don’t smell like an alpha, but you look just as big as one. Have you just not presented yet?” Before he could even answer the talkative beta kept going “I presented as a beta when I was 15 so I knew pretty early on. But I’ve heard of some people who don’t know until they’re 20. So it’s no big deal. In fact I bet you’ll present here! At basic! Oh man, that would be cool.” He didn’t stop talking until they pulled up to a large brick building inside a military base. A large looking alpha stepped into the bus his sent overpowering the 20 or so other alphas already on the bus. “Everybody out now! Five seconds! Move!” he roared. All the recruits quickly filed out of the bus. They were met by a group of some six alphas who were all dressed in uniforms Adam recognized as drill sergeants and just plain sergeants. Adam had done his homework, looking up Army ranks and uniforms so as to do his best when he got here. “Everyone in a line now! Move, move move!” They began screaming at the startled arrivals. As the recruits dragged there large duffle bags out of the bus with the sergeants screaming at them the entire way. They began directing them into the large brick building. Adam was the second one out of the bus followed by Harry. The sergeants descended on him screaming their faces off “Why the hell are you last! Get off, in the line now!” The panicked Harry began jogging towards the line. The sergeants jumped on him immediately. “Why are you running? Did I tell you, you could run?” Adam turned his head forward and began following the line that was moving into the building.  
They entered a large room and were being put into multiple lines in front of each of the four tables in the room. “Everyone hold your bag over your head now!” Screamed the drill sergeant who had gotten them off the bus. The new recruits held their bags over their head. They held this for 45 minutes. This was the general mood of the first day. They were moved from building to building signing for equipment they were issued. They were assigned barracks and companies. Adams found himself in Charlie Company, 2nd platoon, with Harry as his battle buddy. They were expected to go everywhere together, the bathroom, medbay, and any other assignments they were given. The first two weeks were hell. They did PT early in the morning. They woke up at 4:30 or as they came to know it 0430. Immediately after they had breakfast, which was a small but filling meal usually something like a sandwich. From each place they were ruck marching, meaning they were loaded up with a 35-pound rucksack, carried their rifles, wear a lot of their equipment and, had to jog in their platoon formation, meaning they had to run together and maintain even spacing between the 20 members of the platoon.  
Right off the bat Adam found the sergeants expected less of him and Harry. This infuriated him. He scored high on PT, and on all written work, he was top of the company at the firing range, and always took charge whenever the platoon leader, or squad leader, slacked off. Despite this, he was looked down upon by the sergeants and even his other platoon members. It was week five day two and the platoon and squad leaders had been assigned. It was midnight and Adams, and Harry had fire watch. This meant that whenever a private had to use the bathroom, they had to drop off their dog tags at the fire watch desk, and he and Harry had to check them in, they also had to occasionally pace the room counting to make sure no one snuck out. Adams was wide awake, sitting up at the desk. Harry, on the other hand, had fallen asleep in the chair next to him. Harry had really done badly in the previous five weeks. He had been screamed at since day one and had always been in the focus of their platoon mates, and not in a positive way. He was easily the weakest member of the platoon and had dragged down on the platoon. He was kept up at night by the other member of the platoon. Whenever they went to the latrine they kicked his bunk on their way by, they “accidentally” spill their canteen on him at 0100. He had a hard time and Adams was more than willing to let him take a nap while they were on fire watch duty. He was surprised however when that five people were currently in the latrine. About ten minutes after the last person went in he heard a scuffle in the latrine. “Hey wake up.” He whispered to Harry as he shook his shoulder. Harry stretched and rubbed his eyes. “What’s up?” He whispered back. “I heard something, just keep watch here,” Adam responded as he quietly got up. He slowly walked into the latrine. As he passed through the door he looked around and saw one of the showers on. He slowly and cautiously walked towards it. He entered the shower room, and suddenly saw stars as he was hit on the back of the head. He collapsed as his legs were kicked out from under him.  
As he hit the floor he tried to cry out, but as he opened his mouth a sock was shoved in. gagging him. He suddenly felt himself being hit and kicked from all directions. He tried to scream through the gag, only stripping his throat in the process. He got a kick to the face for it as well. He felt blood beginning to pour down his face, being washed away by the running shower he was now lying under. He heard one of his attackers whisper “Ha take that beta. Think you can go around and show us up? Think again. Next thing we need to do is teach your buddy a lesson.” He felt another volley of blows fall on him as he tried to rip the sock by biting into it. He managed to bite his tongue and felt it beginning to bleed as well. He felt blood flood his mouth and run down his throat. He began to panic. Before he had mainly been lying there taking it, now he flung his arms around and desperately tried to get the make-shift gag out of his mouth. The attackers kicked his hands down. One of them began pressing on his wrist with his boot. “That’s where you belong. You ain’t good enough to be here. Just be glad you ain’t an omega bitch.” With a final kick, they left the latrine. Adam groaned weakly behind them as he finally managed to get the sock out of his mouth. He coughed up blood as he finally was able to take full breaths. Blood poured from his nose and mouth and he tried to get up to a hands and knees position. He succeeded only to slide back down to the floor half a second later. His fall made a solid thump.  
A few seconds later he heard footsteps as someone came in to check what the sound was. “Oh my god!” He heard the familiar voice of Harry shout. After a second he heard his quick footsteps receded into the distance. He then heard the door to the sergeant’s office open up. Almost a minute later he heard a couple of heavy footsteps enter the bathroom. He saw out of the corner of his eye he saw a large figure. He saw the figure walk towards him. The blurry figure cleared into his drill sergeant and heard him say “Jesus Christ” moments before he blacked out.

Ch2  
Adam slowly opened his eyes. He closed his eyes a moment later, as there was a bright light in them. He held up his right hand to block the light as he slowly opened his eyes and got accustomed to the light. After he became comfortable he lowered his hand to his temple to rub as he had a horrible headache. He tried to lift his left hand and groaned in pain as it refused to move. He moved his head to look at his hand and immediately set it back down as his headache hit him much harder. “Hey there. Hushhhhh. Lie down.” He heard a soft voice say. He looked up with his eyes and saw Lieutenant Halder, the female omega doctor for the base. She pushed his head back down onto the bed.  
He slowly looked around with just his eyes and saw he was lying in the medbay. He saw Harry sitting across the room fidgeting in one of the chairs laid out for battle buddies to wait in. He saw over his shoulder an open window. Through it, he saw a bright blue sky. He felt like it should worry him, but he didn’t know why. “W-what happened?” Adams asked. “Well, I think your drill sergeant will want to talk to you about that,” Halder responded. She looked back down worryingly as she felt his head again. “Why do you have a fever?” She said to herself. She meant to say it under her breath but Adam just caught it. She picked up a thermometer and said: “Open your mouth.” After Adams opened up she placed the thermometer under his tongue. “You’re burning up!” She exclaimed. “Do you feel sick?” She asked Adam concerned “Uh N-no, not really. I just feel really hot, and I’m sweating a lot.” Across the room Harry looked up, with a confused look on his face, sniffing the air. Adam began panting audibly as he began to sweat and began shifting around uncomfortably.  
“Oh no. No no no no no no.” Adam heard Halder say. “Have you presented yet?” Halder said worryingly “Well no” Adam after a pause added on “but my entire family is betas so it doesn’t matter.” She frantically began rummaging around through what looked like her personal bag under her bag. “Ok uh don’t worry I’m just going to check you for- uuh strep.” She said as she unwraps a long stick similar to those used for a strep test. This one however was for a totally different reason. It was to confirm second genders. As she got it ready she said “Ok I’m gonna need you to open real wide for me. This is going to feel a bit uncomfortable.” He opened his mouth and she stuck it deep into his mouth. He gaged once or twice as it scrapped the back of the throat, something that was made even more uncomfortable by the fact that only hours before he had been screaming his head off. After rummaging around in the back of his mouth, to gather saliva, for a second she pulled the stick back out. She looked at it for a few tense seconds before saying “Shit. Ok well, I’ve definitely not had to deal with this before.” A second later Adam said weakly “Do I have strep doc?” She almost facepalmed at his nearly lucid state that didn’t allow him to see through her obvious lie. “Uh yeah, a really bad case of it.” She frantically searched through her bag looking for something that could help. She found a can of desenter, that she used if she ever gave off too much of her sent. She shut the curtain around Adams medical bed. “Mama is something wrong?” She heard Harry ask “Uh no just the flu. Please run back to your drill sergeant and let him know that he has a really bad case of it. Thank you” she said through the curtain. As Harry began walking out of medbay towards the barracks, Halder uncapped the can and shook it for a second before spraying it on Adams sent glands. “Uuuugh hey why does the room smell like vanilla?” Adam asked Halder. “Ok sweetie I think we need to talk.” She patted his cheek to make him reopen his eyes. He looked up and saw her worried face. “What’s wrong? Is something seriously hurt? Oh god, am I going to get kicked out?” He said getting freaked out by her worried face. Halder, realizing this, quickly calmed her expression down. “No it’s fine.” she lied. She knew it was illegal for an omega to serve in a combat or command position. She needed to help this poor boy out. She had seen him before and had taken note of how much of a natural leader he was despite being what, she thought at the time, a beta.  
“Ok,” She sighed. She knew she had to break the news to the soldier lying before her. “Well I’m sorry but, you’re an omega.” She let her hand cover her face in sadness as she knew how much this was going to break the strong leader she had seen throughout the past few weeks. After almost thirty seconds of silence, she looked down to see Adams face looking not in fear, or shame, or even anger, but instead confusion. “No, that can’t be,” Adam said strangely calmly. “No, you must have accidentally contaminated the test.” He snorted out a laugh at the end of this. “Honey, I’m sorry.” She said reaching down and stroking his cheek. This physical contact made him realize the reality of his situation. His face began to go limp. He tried to keep his humored smile but it was slowly fading until he had a blank slate. “No I-it can’t be,” He said much more weakly then his initial denial. He eyes went distant, as his jaw went slack. She hugged him as he began shaking and eventually sobbing into her shoulder. “Oh, honey I’m so sorry.” She said trying to comfort the broken omega beneath her. After sobbing into her shoulder for a minute, he began to regain his composure. With a sniffle, he wiped away some snot from beneath his nose. “No one can know. Fuck! No one.” He said looking off into the distance and clearly thinking about how everything was going to play out.  
“Well honey I hate to say it but that’s going to be difficult. I’ll do everything I can to keep this a secret but, you’re about to go into heat. That’s going to be difficult to hide.” He ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Well how long will my heat last?” he asked. “Well it’s going to be almost exactly four days, and I did tell your battle buddy to tell your drill sergeant you had a bad case of the flu. So I might be able to say it’ll take four days to deal with that. That way you can handle all your business in one of the back rooms of medbay. They’re meant to be used by medical staff for naps and such, but it’s only me on base for the next five months so that should do.” With a sigh of relief, he said “Thank god, but what about Harry, my battle buddy. I mean either he’ll get suspicious or-” he moaned dropping back onto the medical cot he was lying on. “Ok, your heat’s starting. I’ll roll you to one of the back rooms.” Halder quickly pushed the curtain back and began rolling him down medbay. “Aaahhhhh al-aa-aaalpha.” Adam moaned. He began crying a moment later from the lack of control over his own body. ”What the fuck?” As Halder heard this she turned around and saw Harry standing there shocked. “What did he say?” Halder looked around frantically judging her options before saying “We’ll talk about this in a minute, but first I need to put him in the back room.” With this, she began quickly racing down the bay to the back doors. She dropped off Adam in one of the rooms with the desenter can and a pitcher of water. After making sure to lock it and taking the key, walked back Harry walked up to her and met her halfway down medbay. “So what’s up with him? Is he ok?” With a sigh, Halder said “Well this something that can’t leave medbay. Do you understand?” After a moment of hesitation and worry, he said: “Of course I just want to know if he’s ok.”  
“Well you see, your buddy, he’s an omega.” Harry held her stare for a few seconds before breaking out laughing “Ok good one. Now what’s really wrong?” after seeing the grim expression stay on her face he began panicking. “No there must be a mistake. He’s one of the strongest people I know. He’s a natural leader!” he said nearly shouting the last part. “Keep your voice down.” She said chastising him before continuing. “Well despite being an omega he doesn’t show any of the traditional signs. He’s a born leader for example, and he’s strong. Not to mention stubborn, if the few times I’ve seen your platoon is anything to go by.” Harry nodded along as she listed each of these points. “So what are we going to do? I mean how often does heat hit?” Halder scratched her chin “Well I mean it’s not a science but about once every three months, but it could vary by about a week. I think we should just keep him here for six days, then we’ll spay him with a shit load of desenter, and give him some suppressor pills. That should get him through until the end of boot camp.” Harry sat down on a bed, and dropped his head into hands and let out a long sigh. “Well, this is going to suck.”

Ch. 3  
It had been ten days since the incident. Adam could only talk to two people about it, Harry and Halder, the only problem being he couldn’t talk to Halder without the other privates getting suspicious. Halder had given him another two cans of desenters and enough suppressants to get him through boot camp. He had to hide them deep in his laundry basket. He was careful to not give any reason for any of the other recruits or sergeants to get suspicious. The worst time was in the shower. The dominate alphas would get competitive and try to override each other’s sent. This was a nightmare for Adam. As his nose was filled with a bunch of alpha pheromones. He and Harry were always near the door of the shower room, partly because they were always pushed out of the way by alphas and partially to give Adam some fresh air.  
The recruits had quickly gotten a feel for the sergeants in their platoon. The drill sergeant was in charge of their platoon and had assigned a recruit as a platoon leader and had told the platoon leader to assign squad leaders from a list the drill sergeant prepared. The drill sergeant was assisted by three other sergeants. People in the platoon leader and squad leader positions were regularly fired from their positions for doing something incorrectly. Those that got the positions were almost always the biggest, and most dominate alpha. So when his drill sergeant called him over to his office during personal time, at the end of the day, Adam was confused. “Private Moore, what was your PT score?” his drill Sargent barked at him. “300 drill sergeant. A perfect score.” Adam responded confused. “And what was your marksmanship rating?” said the drill sergeant. “Excellent, drill sergeant.” The drill sergeant already knew this, as he had been the one scoring him. “Both of these were perfect scores. I won’t lie, you’re an impressive shot, even the range master was impressed, and he’s been at this post for the past 10 years. You also stand out as a leader. You’re dominate, especially for a beta. So why don’t you think I’ve made you a platoon or squad leader?” After a moment of silence, Adam responded “Well with all due respect drill sergeant, I believe you have chosen to not put me in a leadership position due to my-” he hesitated for a moment before finishing “second gender.” He said this very carefully, knowing the drill sergeant would probably chew him out for an accusing him of something like that. “I’ll admit when I saw I had two betas in my platoon, I was irritated. I tried to get both of you transferred out. But I’ve seen, that you are not an average beta. I’m making you platoon leader, and I want you to assign Harry as one of your squad leaders.” Adam was taken aback by this. “Uh drill sergeant, I’m not sure how well the other members of the 2nd platoon would take it. I mean especially after what happened in t-the showers. They don’t respect me, at all. Drill sergeant.” The drill sergeant nodded at this. “That’s true.” He said, “So you better make them respect you.” As Adam was leaving he added on “I do know what I’m doing, you know.” With just the hint of a smile. It was gone so fast Adam wasn’t sure it had even been there.  
After walking out of the drill sergeant’s office he saw the previous platoon leader being called in after him. As James Hale, the former platoon leader walked past him caught a waft of a sent he recognized. When he was beaten in the showers, his senses had been overwhelmed by both a mix of blood and the smell of alpha aggression, but now he recognized one of the smells. It was James Hale, and he had a sudden sense of certainty that Hale had been one of those who attacked him. As Hale walked by their eyes locked and Adam saw the contempt in his eyes.  
As Hale passed him, he shoved his shoulder into Adam. Adam ignored it and kept walking towards his bunk. A few minutes later he saw Hale storm out of the office, in a rage. He walked down the barracks to his bunk. As he passed Adam, he said: “I swear to fucking god, you are dead to me.” His face contorted in absolute fury, his face only inches from Adams. His face then changed to one of confusion. “Vanilla.” He said to himself with confusion. Adam, terrified, shoved past him and began walking to the bathrooms. “Harry, let’s go.” He said to the beta who was currently shining his boots. “Bathroom?” He asked “Yep.” Came Adams sharp response.  
As they entered the bathroom Harry noticed Adams heavy breathing. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked. “Shit.” Adam practically yelled, stopping himself just before he did, and instead, whispering it with as much fury he could add in his voice. “That bastard was one of the ones who beat me up.” Harry tilted his head “Who? Hale?” Adams nodded biting the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood. “And he just smelt vanilla when he was talking to me.” He almost whispered in a mix of fear and anger. Harry leaned in taking a sniff around Adams sent glands. “I mean you still smell like vanilla. Your omega sent isn’t bleeding out, and I mean hey some betas smell sorta like that. I mean, I kind of smell like chocolate.” Adam barked out a laugh. “Ha! You don’t smell like chocolate. No, you smell more like freshly cut grass.” Harry looked rather offended at this “Ok ouch I mean I was trying to make you feel better.” Realizing he offended Harry, Adam quickly amended “It’s a good smell, comforting, sweet, but not so overpowering as those alphas. But that’s not the point. What if one of them smells the desenter?” Harry rubbed his forehead realizing the extent of the problem. “I mean I thought the desenter was supposed to smell natural,” Harry said. “Well yeah but I mean they can’t get it perfect. I was talking to Halder before I left and she said some people with a good nose can pick up the difference.”  
Before either of them could say anything else another recruit stuck his head into the bathroom. “Hey, the drill sergeant wants to talk to you.” Adams nodded before saying “Thanks.” He gave Harry a nervous glance before walking out towards the office. When he entered he was startled to find a colonel standing behind the drill sergeant’s desk. “Drill sergeant, you wanted to see me?” The obvious nervous expression on the drill sergeants face, doing nothing to calm Adams' nerves. “Private Moore this is Colonel Oliver, the commander of the 150th special reconnaissance and elimination battalion.” He looked at the colonel quickly before looking back down at Adam “He’s here to pick three recruits to undergo special training to be a part of this newly formed unit.” After a moment of shock, Adam recovered “I assume since you are telling me this, that I am part of this unit.” The colonel chuckled before saying “Well he’s not an idiot that’s for sure. Yes, you are part of this unit. Mainly because of your exceptional marksmanship. You are going to be the ‘elimination’ part of your squad.” After waiting for a moment and seeing no further explanations were coming, Adam asked: “Who else will be in my squad, sir?” The colonel looked at some papers on the desk before saying “Well your battle buddy Harry White will be your spotter, and James Hale to be the squad leader.”  
The world went quiet for Adam as his peripheral vision darkened out. The colonel and drill sergeant saw his eyes go distant, and his knees go weak. “Son are you alright?” The colonel asked bringing him out of his state of pure rage and fear. “Y-yes, sorry sir I was just surprised I was picked for this assignment. After all, my drill sergeant just assigned me as the platoon leader.” Adams lied. “Well I was unaware this was going to happen when I assigned you.” The colonel then said “Well I think that would be all, just don’t tell any of your platoon mate where you’re going of course. Go begin packing your bag and send in White, oh and be sure to be outside by the bus in 20 minutes.” Adam snapped to attention and said, “Yes sir.” Before leaving the room.  
As Adam walked down the barracks he said to Harry “They want to talk to you. Don’t worry it’s not about, you know the incident.” He whispered the last part. As Harry began walking towards the office Adam began taking things out of his wall locker and throwing them into his duffle bag. He heard one of the other recruits say in a pouty voice “Ha! Little beta’s finally heading home. What’s wrong? Do all the big bad alphas intimidate you?” Adam bit his lip and refused to answer. The colonel had told him to keep his lips shut and that was exactly what he was going to do. A few minutes later Harry came out and told James that the drill sergeant needed to see him. Harry locked eyes with Adam and they shared a moment of complete understanding and agreement. This next section of their training was going to really suck.

Ch. 4  
Twenty minutes later, Adam, Harry, and James were all packed up and standing next to the bus outside their barracks. They saw the colonel walk out of the barracks and snapped to attention and saluted. “Sir!” The colonel returned the salute and the three recruits dropped theirs. “Ok well everyone load up, we got a long ride ahead of us.” The colonel said. For the next 3 hours, they sat, reclined, laid down, and generally tried to get comfortable in the bus seat that was just too small for them. For some reason, they were the only three people to be picked up on the bus despite it having plenty of seats.  
When they finally stopped they found themselves outside a small cluster of cabins each large enough to house three people if they were pushing it, but could comfortably fit one person. As the three of them filed out of the bus, after the colonel, he said “Ok each of you will have your own cabin. I’ll also add that this will be a lot less intense then boot camp but you are still expected to give me your 100% without me having to scream at you. Each of you will mainly be training with others who have been chosen to carry out the same assignments as you. You will be rejoined at the end of this five-weeks into your team.” They were then approached by a group of three corporals. They saluted the colonel before he said “These three will take you to your cabin. Your training will begin tomorrow morning.”  
Each of them were then taken to a different cabin. Adam began to unpack his things. The cabin was comfy, with a kitchen, a bedroom, and a living room. The bed was easily the thing Adam was the happiest to see. It was so much more comfortable, then his in the barracks that when Adam dropped down into it he nearly fell asleep. It was already dark outside but muscle memory had him unpack his things and put them in the closet in the bedroom. Once he was done however he collapsed onto the bed and was asleep in minutes, without even taking his uniform off.  
The next morning he was woken up by an alarm on the bedside table. He quickly got up and began to move to put his uniform on. Only once he opened the closet did he realize that he was still wearing it. Yesterday he had gotten his uniform horribly dirty during a leadership challenge and had changed it later that day so it was still relatively clean. So he headed out the door. Once he had a costumed himself to the brightness he saw that the buildings were gathered around a small plaza filled with picnic tables. He could also see that more of the buildings then he had thought were occupied, as he saw lights begin to flip on in many of them. He also saw that the three corporals, that had taken him, Harry, and James to their cabins, were each standing on top of different tables in the plaza. He then saw each of them was holding a sign that said, either sniper, spotter, or commander, on it. Knowing he was a sniper he began walking towards the corporal with the sign that said, sniper. The corporal then said “You a sniper?” With a nod, Adam answered him. The corporal then nodded in response “Good you’re the first one out. Take a seat right over there.” He gestured to a table next to the one he was standing on.  
Despite what the colonel said the training was intense, at least for the snipers it was. One of the exercises they had to do was attempt to make themselves invisible to the corporal, by means of camouflage. The corporal, whenever he saw one of their body parts, was fond of saying things like “Is that a disembodied elbow over there? Well, I guess I should put a round into it unless the owner of it decides to NOT DIE!” The part of the training that surprised Adam the most was the math. Sometimes they had to take shots at targets that were so far away that they needed to take into account the curve and rotation of the earth. Adam rarely saw Harry and James. He only saw them during meal times and ate with Harry whenever possible and made sure to steer away from James as much as possible. He was also happy to find out that the doctor assigned to the battalion was Lt. Halder.  
It was because of this that when his heat came around on the final week he was able to take off the four days before the final assessment. Despite this, he still was able to pass at the top of the class. After all of the different groups had taken their final assessment, the colonel called all of them over to the plaza. “You all have grown so much in these past five weeks. I am so proud of all of you. You were all taken before your basic training had even finished yet you all raised to the challenge. I am proud to announce the graduation of the first-ever class of the US Army’s new Parascouts school!” With a cheer, all newly made graduates stood up and applauded. After the colonel managed to get control of the crowd he said “Gather in your squads. Our first deployment will start within the month and all of you will get you more specific assignments by squad.” He then began listing out the names of all of the squad leaders. He said the first squad leader was the commander of the second squad, the second leader had the third squad and so on, and so on. When he had listed all the names except Hale’s he said “Now I’m sure three of you are confused. You see the first squad will be the squad that was the top of all of their classes. Hale! You are the commander of the first squad, the battalions honor guard.” As he said the other graduates began clapping for them. For a second Harry was in the awkward position of clapping for himself before Adam slapped his hands down.  
They stayed in the camp for another few days, as everything in admin was sorted out. They didn’t do any training while they waiting. They just hung around. During this time Adam began to appreciate the nature behind the camp. It was the area that they had done many of their camouflage classes in and he had many fond memories of the woods. It was on the third day of waiting, thirty minutes into one of his walks that he realized he was being followed. His hand fell to his sidearm that was holstered on his belt, but he refrained from drawing it. After all, it could just be Harry wanting to join him. He waited a few more seconds before he kept walking. He walked forward about ten paces before he dropped into a crouch and rolled into a bush next to the deer trail he had been following. A few seconds later he felt a hand reach around and cover his mouth. But unlike the shower, he was ready for it. He grabbed the hand and rolled under it. Before he could twist it and get a good grip on it the owner slipped it away and threw a punch right at his right cheek. He managed to twist out of the way making it a glancing blow instead of the direct hit.  
Adam dropped to the ground and rolled away from the attacker. When he was about three feet way he jumped back up and brought his fist up to protect his face. He saw James standing in front of him. “What the hell James! We’re on the same side. I don’t care if you don’t like me, we’re in the same Army.” With a smirk, James reached into one of his pants pockets and drew out a can of desenter. “Where did you get that?!” Adam said angrily, now being sure to keep his voice low enough, for the camp to not hear. “Oh, I found it around. But that’s not really the point, is it? After all, I told you, you should be glad you ain’t an omega bitch. Oh, wait. That’s not right. Because” A feral grin spread over his face “You are an omega bitch.” With that, he lunged at Adam. Adam tried to jump out of the way but failed as James reached out his arms and grabbed him around his chest, pinning his arms against himself. James slammed Adam into a tree that had been behind him. Adam saw stars as his head was slammed against the bark. He then felt as a warm hand began sliding towards his belt. “What! NO!” He shouted as he struggled to get his arms free as he watched the hand get inexorably closer and closer to his belt. James first unclasped his belt, before beginning to unbuttoning his pants. He started to tear up in shame as he felt himself begin to slicken between his legs, from the friction James made by rubbing their crotches together. Then he felt James bring his mouth up to Adams sent gland and licked slowly. ”Oh you smell soooo good,” James whispered into the restrained omegas ear. It was right at that moment that Adam managed to get one of his legs high enough to kick James right in the crotch. James dropped Adam and began to stubble backward clutching himself between the legs.

Adam reached down to his waist and drew his pistol. He clicked off the safety and cocked the gun. He pointed it at the stumbling alpha. “Ha! You know you can’t shoot me. They would hear it at the camp. And everyone would learn about your little secret.” James said out of breath but still managing to keep the feral grin on his face. In a moment of fury, he didn’t care. He was about to pull the trigger when the rational side of him stopped him. He had no evidence, and even if he did it would get him kicked out. Instead, he began running full speed towards the camp. 

Ch. 5  
Adam spirited back towards the camp, his training going out the window, not trying to be quiet at all. He heard James laughter fade into the distance behind him. He flicked the safety back on his pistol and holstered it moments before he broke into the clearing that housed their camp. He kept running and moved directly to medbay. He constantly had to pull his pants back up, as they kept sagging, because of his undone belt and buttons. He tried to maintain his control but he was shaking, and frantically hyperventilating. Luckily for him, he had come out of the woods on the side of the camp medbay was on. Meaning he didn’t have to have to pass through the center of camp, and he didn’t think he could before he broke down. As he entered the medbay he found Halder talking to Harry. They saw him as he burst through the doors in a panic. He didn’t stop moving, running right into Harry. Grabbing him in a tight hug. He began sobbing into Harry's shoulder. A choking cry that, mixed with his headlong sprint, and hyperventilation left him gasping for breaths between sobs.  
Harry hesitantly hugged back. Gradually committing more and more into the hug until he was hugging back just as hard as Adam. Halder gestured for Harry to walk him over to her room in the back. Once they got there they tried to lie him down on her bed. He refused to let go of Harry causing him to have to kneel next to the bed. Harry looked up to Halder before saying “Adam, please tell me what’s wrong.” In as soft a voice as he could manage. Through sobs, and gasps Adam tried to answer. “He-h-. And then a tree- and he tried to-“He made a weak gesture towards his undone belt. Realization dawned on Harry's face as he understood what happened. Harry quickly redid Adams belt and buttons as he made sure that his pants were secure. Before diving backing the hug, cradling Adams head in the nook of his shoulder.  
Halder kneeled down beside the bed with them “Honey, its ok. He can’t hurt you. Your safe now” She stroked his cheek as she talked. “Shhhh. It’s ok. Just breathe.” She said trying to have him get his breathing under control. He managed to check his breaths enough for them to actually talk. They let Adam regained his lost air for a moment as Harry and Halder talked standing next to the bed. “We can’t do anything about this. You know that, right?” Halder said to Harry “I know, I know. It’s just- I want to keep him safe.” Halder nodded, looking back at the silent wreck of Adam. “I know. So do I, but right now if we told someone it would only get him kicked out.” As she said this they heard the door to the medbay open up. Halder looked at Harry and said “I have to deal with this. Sit here with Adam and keep him quiet.”  
As Halder left them behind her, she walked into the main room of medbay, only find a grinning James. “Hello, ma’am. I just came back to make sure Adam was ok. After all, he took an awful fall in the woods and hit his head really hard. It would be a real shame if anything was permanently damaged.” He said in a tone that made her certain that he knew she knew what happened. She made as straight a face as she could before she said “Is that all you need? You shouldn’t come to medbay without a really good reason. It just slows everything down.” He nodded “Of course ma’am. I’m really sorry I’ll keep that in mind. Just let Adam know I said get well soon.”  
With that James turned on his heel, and walked out of the building, leaving a furious Halder behind him. She walked back into the room to find Harry kneeling next to Adam, who was lying with eyes closed. “Is he asleep?” Halder asked. “No, but he’s trying,” Harry responded, slowly stroking Adams' head. With a groan, Adam leaned his head into Harry’s hand. Harry smiled down at him before saying sadly “I need to leave soon. The colonel says we’re shipping out tomorrow and I need to pack my things.” Then he added, “I’ll also get Adams stuff.” Halder nodded in understanding. She kneeled down next to Adam and replaced Harry’s hand with her own. Harry stood up and began to leave, casting one final caring look back towards Adam as he left.  
Halder stood there comforting Adam for about the next half hour. Sometime during it, she realized he had fallen asleep. At the end of the half-hour, he began to stir. With a groan, Adam stretched his back. He rolled from his side back down to his stomach was facing upwards. He then looked up at her and asked: “What do I smell like?” She was surprised by the randomness of the question. Never the less she leaned in to smell the air right next to his sent glands she wiped off the desenter the best she could with a wet paper towel before saying “You smell like… Cinnamon” and added after a pause “With apple.” He smiled and said, “Thank you.” Halder leaned her head against his for a moment before lifting it off of him and asking “Why did you want to know?” His eyes got distant and said “When it h-happened, he said I smelled good. I just wanted to know what he smelled, and I felt… dirty. I didn’t want him to be the last one to smell me.” Halder nodded in understanding. “I understand sweetie.”  
Once Adam had regained his composer enough to not look traumatized he began to make the journey back to his cabin. Inside he found Harry packing his things. “Hey, buddy. You good?” Harry asked Adam. Adam nodded “At least as good as I’m going to get in the next month.” Harry nodded in disappointed understanding. They didn’t talk at all as Harry helped Adam finish up packing his stuff. Once they were finally done Adam asked “C-can I sleep in your cabin tonight? I-I don’t want to be alone right now.” Harry's face went limp in sadness as he saw his once strong friend almost completely broken by what had happened. “Of course you can. Of course. Let’s bring your stuff over now in fact.” With that, the two squad mates, and closest friends walked out of Adams cabin, towards Harrys. That night Harry let Adam sleep on the bed and he slept in a sleeping bag, they had found in the closet. Adam refused to unbutton his pant that night.  
The next morning they each grabbed their bags and walked out of the cabin. They found the three corporals, and some of the Parascouts gathered around a few buses that had arrived that morning. Through the next hour, more and more of them slowly filtered out from the cabins, including Lt. Halder, who emerged from the back door of medbay with two large bags, filled with medical supplies. Adam did his best not to look at the alpha standing on the other side of Harry, but there was little he could do. He caught himself staring at James in fury, many times in the next hour. Once all three hundred of the Parascouts were gathered around the buses the colonel told them to load up. After about another thirty minutes of shoving, pushing and general disorganization, all of them were on the buses.  
The ride took some two hours. Once they stopped, they found themselves in front of a US Army armory. Outside were about twenty soldiers, who were ferrying weapons out of the armory. The snipers were given, shockingly a sniper rifle, the commanders were given short range SMGs, and the spotters got a medium range assault rifle, and long-range high powered binoculars. This was so that the squad could engage hostiles at all ranges, even if they got to close for the sniper rifle to be effective. Each of them was handed a gun as the soldiers brought them onto the bus. The colonel added, “You’ll be getting ammunition for these, once we deploy.” After a few minutes, they were off again.  
When they finally stopped they were in front of a large cargo plane. As they filed out of the buses they were directed into the plane. Once on, they were all directed to take seats, in a large block of chairs that took up the majority of the cargo bay, and were fastened to the floor. Adam took his seat next to Harry and slid his gear under his chair. His heart froze a moment later when he saw who sat right next to him. They were in the back row and no one was behind them. The only person who wasn’t in their squad was sitting on the other side of Harry. The person sitting next to him was at the very end of the row. Adam closed his eyes as he felt James hand lightly fall on his knee. 

Ch. 6  
Adam squeezed his eyes shut before grabbing Harry's arm. Harry looked over confused. His face straightened out into one of fury as he saw James' hand. James kept his hand still for a while. It was only once they had taken off that it slowly began to creep upwards. Adam turned his head and looked at Harry, who gave him a weak smile that he tried to make encouraging. When James' hand reached the top of Adams' leg he flinched. He felt his hand slide between his legs and began to rub at his hole through his pants. He tried to close his legs to prevent James hand from continuing its exploration. All the while staring at Harry with a helpless expression. He bit the inside of his lip as he felt James' hand rub him even more intently, and himself begin to give out slick involuntarily. He heard James chuckle to himself when he felt the wetness. From where he was he could see a tent formed in James pants. He saw James palming himself through his pants.  
Adam slid as far as he could away from James while staying in his seat. He leaned against Harry, who leaned back into him in return. Adams' eyes grew distant as he tried to ignore everything in the world except the beta sitting to his right. He dealt with James groping for almost an hour until James sighed and let out a muffled groan, finishing himself off. James leaned back in his chair contently as he looked over at Adams obvious uncomfortableness, rubbing his shoulder in a cruel mockery of Harry's comforting nature. James smiled at the face Adam was making, and relaxed even more for the next two hours.  
When they landed Adams face was entirely blank. At that moment in time, Adam was done with everything. He just wanted to be alone with Harry, and Halder. They exited the plane and found themselves on a large US military surrounded by woods. They had been deployed to Moldovia, in Eastern Europe. They were led to their barrack by the colonel. When the battalion found their barracks they were all very disappointed. The barracks weren’t that much better than tents. Each squad had a tent to themselves. As James, Adam, and Harry walked into their tent they each dropped their stuff by one of the three cots. “I’m gonna stop by the defac and get some lunch. Do you guys want something?” James said. “No, we’re fine.” Said, Harry. As he left James looked over and gave Adam a hungry look that told him food wasn’t the thing he wanted to smell.  
Adam shuddered and collapsed onto his cot as soon as the flap of the tent closed behind James. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Adam said covering his mouth with his hands. Harry dropped next to him on the cot and put his arm around Adams' shoulder. “That bastard,” Harry said angrily to himself. He rubbed Adams shoulder trying to comfort his friends. Adam took a long breath before standing up. Harry followed him up. “Let’s take a walk,” Adam said, in a tone that made it sound more like an order than a suggestion. As the two of them walked around the base Adams fear and shame slowly turned into one of anger, and fury. Harry tried to start conversations with Adam but was cut off whenever he tried. When they arrived back at their tent, they found James lying on his cot eating what apparently was ethnic Moldavian food. “I got some food for you guys,” James said gesturing towards a couple of takeout boxes on their cots. “I also out something special for you.” He added towards Adam, letting the grin spread back across his face. Adam opened his box to find a pretzel knot on top of the ethnic food. “After all, you just can’t get enough knots can you?” In a cruelly mocking tone.  
The next few weeks went by very similarly. Moldovia had been embroiled in a brutal civil war for three years now. It was only after a German plane had been shot down, that NATO officially began deploying troops in support of the democratic rebels. Every few days they would go out on either a reconnaissance patrol or on an assassination op. If it was a recon patrol they would simply go scout out enemy positions and report what they found. If it was an assassination op they would go out, find their target and kill them. Adam let himself be completely absorbed by these missions, ignoring the constant catcalls, and teasing lines from James.  
It was about two months into their deployment when they were assigned to another assassination op. They were assigned to assassinate a high ranking officer in the government military. They were carrying out an inspection of a government military base. The base was at the end of a long forest filled valley. There was the main road going down the middle, occasionally branching off to small farms and buildings scattered throughout the valley. They took up positions on the top of a hill overlooking the end of the valley, just under a kilometer away from the road. Adam and Harry had taken cover lying prone, behind a fallen over a tree at the end of the clearing. James was on the other side of the clearing making sure they weren’t outflanked by any patrolling government forces.  
“Target incoming, range 989 meters. One APCs leading, followed by, three unarmored trucks, one staff car. Estimated max of 20 infantry. Copy?” Harry said to Adam in the emotionless voice of a military man saying things they’ve said hundreds of times before. “Copy that. Target spotted.” Adam said back in the same tone. Adam lined up his first shot, on the driver of the first truck, immediately behind the APC. As soon as he fired off the round he knew it was a hit. He began aiming at the driver of the staff car that held their target. The staff car swerved off the road to avoid the breaking trucks and stopped. As Adam was lining up his next shot he felt a hand roughly grab the back of his collar and heave him up.  
As Harry turned around his senses got blasted by the smell of an aggressive Alpha exerting his dominance. He instinctively lowered his head in submission, before he got a hold of himself and brought his assault rifle up to his shoulder in the firing position. Adam struggled but was unable to get any leverage as he felt himself get dragged into a standing position, held against the strong body behind him. Harry saw James holding the surprised and struggling omega against him. As James began lowering his head towards Adams lower neck Harry said “Stop! Now!” James looked at him in amusement. “You won’t shoot me. At least not without a legal reason, and I’m about to claim your little omega friend. Imagine what that would due to him. You know what happens when someone loses their mate.” James said in satisfaction and victory. Harry risked a glance behind him and saw the convoy was getting themselves sorted out. They had realized that the driver had been shot, and was only moving, by sprinting from cover to cover. James seeing what Harry had glanced over at said: “It’s a difficult shot, but you could probably get their wheels if you tried.” Adam looked at Harry from his weak position “Harry. Take. The. Shot.” in a surprisingly calm voice. “You’re just wasting your time trying to save your omega. He’s mine now, and there is nothing you can do about it.” As James said this he made a final movement towards Adams lower neck. The shot rang out clear through the air. James was hit in his chest, directly in his right lung. As this happened Adam struck back with his elbow into James' face. Escaping James hold, Adam leaped forward to his firing position. The convoy had started moving again. The wind had just picked up to 10 MPH. The staff car was speeding down the road going 60 MPH. The officer was lying down with only the back of his head visible. It was an impossible shot from one kilometer away.  
Adam lined himself up, took a deep breath, he expelled his breath, before breathing again. He aimed a few meters in front of the staff car, then he adjusted a few more as he checked over his math, and then fired. The round flew true. The officer was hit right in the back of the head. The round actually going through and coming out the other side of his head. The driver didn’t even notice for a good ten seconds until he looked back to find his dead commander. Once Adam had confirmed his target was down he stood up and slowly turned around. James was lying on the ground, partially turned so half of his face was facing the sky, and the rest pushed into the dirt. He was coughing and trying to desperately take full breaths while stemming the flow of blood. “I am your alpha!” He tried to roar. In his weakened state, and with it being muffled by the dirt, it came out as more of a growl. “You. Will. Submit.” He screamed. Adam ignored his instincts, which were telling him to kneel, submit and let this alpha mark him. Instead, he began walking slowly towards the prone alpha. He had left his rifle at his firing position. Instead, he drew his pistol. “NOOOOOO! SUBMIT!” James screamed using what was left of his energy. Adams instinct froze him for a moment before he resumed his slow and inexorably walk towards the weak alpha. All the while his instincts were telling him to stop. He ignored them and continued walking, until at last, he was standing over the sputtering, and choking alpha. He pointed the pistol at James' head. James, with a final croak, said “Y-you will always… be weak.” With that, Adam fired the shot and killed the Alpha that had been tormenting him for the last six months of his life.  
Adam turned around from the now still corpse of James and slowly made his way over to his rifle. He holstered his pistol before picked his rifle up and slinging it over his shoulder. Harry looked first at James dead body then over at Adam. Adam began walking towards the edge of the clearing away from the corpse and the chaos of the valley. Harry walked beside him. “Adam…” Harry began, before being cut off by Adams' lips as he pressed against Harry. The kiss only lasted a second, but it felt like an eternity. Adam pulled away from his lips and aggressively embraced the smaller beta in a massive hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee comment cause we would really love the feedback

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued, please comment constructive criticism is appreciated,


End file.
